chinese_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
The Journey of Flower
The Journey of Flower (Chinese: 花千骨) is a 2015 Chinese television series starring Wallace Huo and Zhao Liying. It is based on the fictional novel of the same name written by the author Fresh Guoguo, which is inspired from Daoist legends regarding the path to immortality. The series was broadcast on Hunan TV every Wednesdays and Thursdays for two episodes per day, from 9 June to 7 September 2015. Synopsis Hua Qiangu (Zhao Liying) is an unlucky orphan who is born with a strange scent which attracts demons, and therefore is hated and feared by all the villagers. When she faces danger, she is saved by a man called Mo Bing, who is actually Bai Zihua in disguise. Bai Zihua (Wallace Huo) is a kind-hearted immmortal who wants to protect all the Earthly beings. The only heavenly tribulation2 in his life is actually Hua Qiangu, whom he is tasked to kill by his master. However, after witnessing her kind heart and foreseeing her tragic future, he spares her life. In search of her benefactor, Hua Qiangu heads to Mount Changliu, a sect that trains their disciples into becoming immortals. With the help of Bai Zihua, she passes through various trials to become his only disciple. As the two spend more time together, Hua Qiangu falls in love with her teacher, but doesn't reveal her true feelings until the end. Eventually, the truth is revealed that she was born as Nü Wa's descendant and has access to godly power. When Bai Zihua falls into danger, she summons the Demon God to save her master. The Demon God transfers all his power into her body afterwards, and Hua Qiangu falls into the world of Emptiness. She unleashes the Great Desolate Energy Force to become the new ruler of the Demons. Bai Zihua tries to get her to return to the righteous path, and comes to her side alone to accompany her. When Hua Qiangu realizes Bai Zihua's true feelings for her, she decided to let herself be killed by him to restore peace to the world. After Hua Qiangu dies, Bai Zihua feels extremely remorseful. One of the three masters from Changliu, Mo Yan, decided to use the power of nature to exchange his life for hers and restored her. In the end, Bai Zihua decides to leave Changliu to take care of Hua Qiangu. Cast Main Supporting Chang Liu Sect Seven Murder Factions Immortals and alliance of Chang Liu Others Production Fresh Guo Guo, the writer of the book was a scriptwriter, and academy nominee Chung Munhai, which who was a costume designer, and 3D effects are by prime Focus. The production started in May 6, 2014, in Guangxi, China and finished in Hengdian World Studios, in China for scenic spots. Music Cannot Say (不可说)Wallace Huo & Zhao Liying, Fire of the Heart (心之火)F.I.R feat. Julia Peng, Eternity (千古)Alan Dawa Dolma, End of Time (地老天荒)Andy Zhang, Annual Ring (年轮)Zhang Bichen, The Night (是夜)Mao Fangyuan Category:TV Shows Category:2015 Dramas Category:Chinese Dramas